The Crystal Glasses
}} "The Crystal Glasses" is the seventeenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and written by Brian Swenlin. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 2, 2004. __TOC__ Overview When the Crystal Glasses reveal themselves in Russia, the Xiaolin are assisted by a street vendor named Vlad. They bring Vlad back to the Xiaolin Temple to train with them, but when Omi uses the Crystal Glasses to see his future, he is tricked into believing he will be the new evil. When an entire cave of Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves at once, the Xiaolin find Vlad on the side of the Heylin, and Omi must challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown. Synopsis At the Xiaolin Temple, the young Xiaolin Dragons are calmly meditating in peace, but are interrupting by Dojo, whom is madly scratching his skin. Sensing a Shen Gong Wu, it resulted in a lineage of skin blisters on Dojo's back which causes an irritable sensation. However, Dojo finally senses the new Wu, called the "Crystal Glasses", glasses which give the bearer the ability to gaze into the future. The team head to the cold country of Russia, where the Crystal Glasses are said to be located. They first attempt at finding a special cream for Dojo to calm down his blisters, successfully obtaining it from Russian salesman, Vlad. After greeting with Vlad, he tells the monks of an ancient snow temple to the right, which the monks assume they can fund the Glasses. Upon entering the temple, the team successfully discover the Crystal Glasses on an ancient statue. Despite this, they hear a muffled buzzing sound who happens to be Jack Spicer crashing in to steal the Shen Gong Wu. Jack however proposes a battle that tests their physical ability, with no use of weapons. Despite cheating, he brings about a giant JackBot to battle the monks. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay all fight fiercely while Omi leaves to catch Jack who attempts to escape with the Crystal Glasses. Omi then uses the Fist of Tebigong and catches up to Jack, who surprises Omi by using the Reversing Mirror to have Omi hit himself and fall down. The same happens to Jack, who falls of a snowy cottage while finding himself in the grasp of Vlad. Jack bits Vlad's hand and escapes on a wooden snowboard with Wuya. The team returns to Vlad and thank him for his help in getting the Wu, offering him the chance to become a Xiaolin monk. Returning to the temple, Vlad is met by Master Fung and becomes a starting Xiaolin monk. Raimundo's happy, because as he points out, while he's not technically like Kimiko and the other boys, he still outranks Vlad. Raimundo then has Vlad do some house-keeping. Vlad gladly accepts as he dust-cleans, takes out the garbage and replaces the light-bulbs. Though what others do not know, is that Vlad is secretly a member of the Heylin and that he intends to take the Crystal Glasses and remove one of their monks. After seeing Raimundo and Omi debating how the Crystal Glasses should be used when Raimundo uses it to show-off, Vlad confronts Omi and asks him if he would like to look into the future. Omi is convinced when Vlad tells him that only a true Xiaolin Dragon can use it, referencing Master Fung's words. Omi takes a look but is immediately shocked when he discovers a dark and evil future where his friends are enslaved and it is all caused by an adult Omi. Convinced that he will never become a master Xiaolin Dragon as he will only bring evil, he runs away from the Xiaolin Temple, never to see his friends again. Soon enough, Kimiko notices that Omi nowhere to be found at the temple, informing her friends. Not only that, but Vlad and the Crystal Glasses have disappeared as well. They decide to ride on Dojo to find the stolen Shen Gong Wu, retrieving a skeptical and doubtful Omi in the process. They finally manage to arrive at a destination where Jack Spicer, Wuya and Vlad appear to be, with the Crystal Glasses in their field, along with the Wushu Helmet. All Xiaolin Dragons minus the doubting Omi assault on them, only to have failed and be defeated. Omi still refuses to help because of what he saw in the future but changes his mind when Vlad announces how he got Omi to believe he would create evil by using the Reversing Mirror on the Crystal Glasses. Omi cannot believe what he has just witnessed and orders a Xiaolin Showdown between he and Vlad, wagering the Crystal Glasses against his Two-Ton Tunic. The challenge appears where it is a race to the finish, both having to race along a pillar-esque levitating path with many mazes. When the race begins, both dash to the finish line, and although they do it to their best ability, Omi wins and the Xiaolin Dragons return to the Temple. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Find the Exit After Vlad's betrayal, Omi breaks out of his block of ice and grabs the Wushu Helmet at the same time Vlad does, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers the Crystal Glasses against Vlad's Two-Ton Tunic. Vlad decides that whoever can get out of the cave first before it fills with water is the winner. When the showdown starts, a golden path appears with various directions to choose from. Golden faces are floating around the path, with a cyclone of water as the boundary in the showdown. Vlad pushes Omi out of the way and runs down the path. Omi falls onto a golden face, and the face falls in front of Vlad, stopping him in his tracks. Omi jumps on the top of the golden faces, sending them towards Vlad in an attempt to stop him. Vlad uses the Two-Ton Tunic as a barricade against all attacks. Omi uses his martial arts abilities to ascend higher on the path. He then uses the Crystal Glasses to avoid the golden faces that are falling around him. Both Vlad and Omi try many paths, but they all end in dead ends. Their paths meet again with the water still coming up from underneath. Omi uses his elemental power to lower the water level. Vlad throws Omi aside, thinking he's won. Omi sends a torrent of water at Vlad, knocking him into a golden face. Five golden faces fall around him and traps him. Omi makes a sphere of water around him and shoots off. He grabs the bag of Wu, his fellow monks, and flies on toward the exit, winning the showdown. Voice Cast Did You Know...? *This episode featured several prominent unrevealed Shen Gong Wu such as the Monsoon Sandals and Woozy Shooter as well as other Shen Gong Wu that were never named nor used. *This is Raimundo's last episode as a non-Apprentice--he finally gains the rank of Apprentice at the end of the next episode. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown